This Is Only The Beginning
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: The final story in the Kandy series! Kandy and Squid are married and trying to deal with everything married life brings them. If you haven't read the other three you might want to do that before you read this one. Please review!
1. Moving

**Yay! Finally the last story in the Kandy series! I hope you guys still like the stories! This one I am hoping you will really like! I kinda know what I am doing, but still I am open to suggestions! Just to let you know this story is going to show just the more important things that happened to them while they were married because f I showed everything then this story would be soo long! Please review!**

Introduction:

3 years into married life:

"Well what do you think?"

Kandy and Squid followed the realtor back into the kitchen after taking another look around the house. Kandy looked at Squid and Squid looked back at Kandy they both knew the house was perfect, but they weren't going to saying anything until they talked it over.

"Umm…can we have a minute or two alone to talk it over?"

"Of course Mrs. Smith."

Kandy smiled. She loved being called Mrs. Because it reminded her that she was married to Squid and they were spending their lives together.

"Kandy, I really like it. What do you think?"

"I think it is perfect! It isn't too big, but for what we can afford it is amazing! It is really cute! Although I think we need to do something about the upstairs bathroom because it is kinda ugly, but other than that I love it!"

"Me too!"

"Oh Squid I am so excited! We are getting our first house together!"

Squid smiled and wrapped his arms around Kandy and she kissed him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They called the realtor back into the kitchen.

"So what is it gonna be?"

Kandy beamed.

"We'll take it!"

Once they made their final offer they went home to start packing.

"Squid you have no idea how excited I am! We are finally living in a house! I love you, but I was getting so sick of that apartment!"

"I know what you mean! That thing was a beast!"

"It was so perfect! There is room for both of us and maybe some new additions to the family…"

Squid dropped the box he was carrying and started wide eyed at Kandy.

"Are you pregnant!"

"No!"

"Oh good!"

Kandy looked hurt.

"You don't want kids?"

"Not now."

"But you do want them don't you?"

"Yah!"

"Ok good me too. I always wanted a big family! I love kids!"

"How big is big?"

"Huge! Like six or seven kids!"

Squid looked at her like she was crazy.

"Six or seven! Are you high?"

"Nope."

Squid shook his head.

"How about we start with one and then see how things go."

"Alright." Kandy leaned over and kissed Squid. "Sorry if I scared you baby."

"Well we're only twenty-three and I just think that it's a little early to be having kids."

"Yah I guess you're right."

They went back to packing and didn't talk anymore about kids. Kandy figured that one shock was enough for Squid to handle.

Four hours passed and they still got no where with their packing.

"We are never going to get this done in three days!"

Kandy nodded.

"It would take like months at the rate were going! We need some help!"

"Well what did you have in mind? You know we can't afford movers."

"Oh I have a better idea. Hold on one second."

Kandy grabbed her cell phone and ran out of the room. She came back twenty minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

"Help is on the way!"

"You're crazy! Sometimes I wonder why I married you…"

"Because you love me that's why!" Kandy playfully pushed Squid into the wall and then laughed at him. "What do you mean I'm crazy? You're the one who proposed to me! I think that qualifies _you _as crazy!"

Squid laughed and nodded.

"You're right anyone who would propose to you must be crazy!"

"Shut-up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I will!"

Kandy flew at him from the other side of the room, but he dodged out of the way.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to get me honey!"

"Get back here!"

They chased each other around the apartment until Kandy finally managed to tackle Squid and pin him to the ground. She kissed him and tired to get up but was pulled back down by Squid. He continued to kiss her again and again she laughed and tried to get away from him, but he was holding on tight.

"Squid…ha-ha…Squid stop! We have to get packing!"

"Don't think so…"

They continued kissing until they were interrupted.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Magnet! Ziggy! X-ray!" Kandy jumped off Squid and ran towards her friends and hugged them both.

"You're Kandy's _help_?"

"You know it brother, now what can we do?"

"Yah let me take a whack at this bad boy!"

Kandy continued to hug them and then finally showed them everything that needed to be moved.

"You guys can help us with the bed room because that is all taken apart and there is a lot of furniture that needs to be moved. Dose that sound like a plan?"

"Yup sounds good to me!"

They started taking everything apart and putting it in boxes. Magnet walked out of the room ad came back with a bottle of water.

"I hope you don't mind…I kinda helped myself…So where is this house anyways?"

Kandy walked over to him and sat down he copied her and flopped down next to her. She took a drink of his water.

"It's about twenty minutes from the city. It's a really cute house!"

X-ray stopped what he was packing and looked at Squid.

"You guys live in the 'burbs?"

"Hey anything beats this apartment! This is a really nice house though!"

"Yah it is three floors and it has three bedrooms, but one room could be a bed room if we needed it to be. There are two and a half bathrooms and a study. It is really cute and cozy."

"What do you mean if we needed it to be? Planning to have little Squid and Kandy juniors?" X-ray nudged Squid and gave him a look that said 'way to go!'

Kandy laughed.

"We actually were just talking about that!"

Squid interrupted her.

"Yah and we decided that we we're going to have any kids for a while."

"Well when you do you better name them after us!"

"What if they're girls?" Zigzag looked up and gave them his goofy grin.

"If they do turn out to be girls then you better not name one of them Zigzag. That's just mean!"

"I don't know if I want to name my kids Zigzag, Magnet, and X-ray. Although I do think Ricky is a very cute name!" Zigzag gave her thumbs up.

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"Well you can name them whatever you want as long as I get to be their godfather!"

"Magnet, who would want you as their godfather when they could have cool uncle X-ray?"

"X-ray don't be mean!"

"Yah since Kandy is planning on having like a hundred kids I think there are plenty to go around!" Kandy punched Squid.

"I do not want a hundred!"

Squid could see where this was going so he quickly changed the subject.

"Magnet how is pumpkin doing? Thanks again for watching him while we move!"

"Oh he is doing great! I left him with Chauncey."

"I thought she hated dogs."

"She hates hard work even more!"

Everyone laughed. Chauncey is Magnet's new girlfriend and everyone knows she is a little stuck-up, but she was a nice person most of the time so Magnet really liked her. She speaks Spanish like him so they get along well.

"Magnet you have been dating this girl for a while and I still haven't met her! When are you going to introduce us?"

"I dunno. I don't know if that is the best idea right now. She gets mad when I talk about you Kandy; I think she thinks I am having an affair with you."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well that's a good reason for her to meet me! Then she will know that nothing is going on between us!"

"Whoa Squid what do we have here?"

X-ray smiled as he pulled out a box of condoms from the top drawer in their dresser. He shook the box.

"Looks like it is almost empty…"

Kandy got up from her spot next to Magnet and grabbed the box.

"We're married now…we can do whatever we want…he he."

"Yah X, you better not pack those we might need them in between now and Friday."

Everyone laughed and Kandy turned slightly red. She took the box and threw it into one of the closest boxes.

"Sorry mister, but there is gonna be no action for you until we are finished moving!"

"Well then we better get moving!"

They continued packing all day and finally by ten at night they were finished.

"Phew! Thanks guys for helping!"

"Yah no problem…have fun shacking it up in sin tonight!" Magnet laughed his crazy laugh.

"I better get going. I'm sure Chauncey is going to be asking me all about what I was doing today. I'll talk to you later."

"Yah we better get going too. Bye Squid, Bye Kandy."

Kandy hugged them all and kissed them on the cheek.

"Bye guys!"

Kandy closed the door behind them and then flopped down on the mattress lying in the middle of the floor.

"I am exhausted!"

Squid laid down beside her.

"Me too! I wish we didn't have to pack our bed!"

"Well, we did so now we get this nice mattress on the floor."

"…great…"

**Please review! **


	2. Chauncey

2 days later:

"Finally we're in our own home!"

Squid stood up and brushed the dust, dirt, and sweat off his face. He wrapped his arm around Kandy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They stood there in silence admiring their handy-work for a few moments until they broke apart to go shower.

Once they finished they ate dinner. It was almost nine o'clock and they had spent all day unpacking and getting everything where they wanted it. They looked around and found some peanut butter and jelly. They finally found some bread and they made sandwiches.

"I haven't had one of these in a long time!" Squid smiled as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Me either! I forgot how good they were."

"I use to make em all the time, but then I just stopped."

"My mom use to make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Kandy smiled and put her hand on Squid's thigh. "I must admit you make a mean PB&J yourself!" Squid smiled and gave a thumbs-up in reply.

Kandy's cell phone rang and she jumped up and ran into the other room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kandy?"

"X-ray?"

"Yup."

"What's up?"

"Nothing…how is the new house thing going?"

"Awesome!"

"Great…so when are you inviting me and all the guys over to see it?"

"Ha! I dunno; let me go ask Squid."

Kandy dropped the phone and went to go talk to Squid.

"X-ray wanna come tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Great do you wanna call all of the guys and let them know?"

"Sure!"

"Ok make sure Magnet brings Chauncey!"

"Alright."

"Bye-bye!"

"Peace."

Dinner:

Squid answered the door and almost fell over when he saw what was standing there. Kandy came to join him and gave a small scream, but she quickly recovered.

"Magnet! How are you? Hi you must be Chauncey!"

Kandy hugged Magnet and then shook Chauncey's hand. Chauncey was an interesting girl. She had platinum blond hair and was wearing way to much blue eye-liner. She was tall and fit, but her clothes did not do her justice. She was wearing a big puffy down vest and a mini skirt. At the bottom of her legs she was wearing furry knee-high boots that looked like road-kill was attacking her leg. Squid still could not bring himself to saying anything because he was afraid the only thing that would come out was laughter so he just moved out of the doorway to let them in.

"I am so glad I finally get to meet you! Magnet talks a lot about you!"

"Yes well _Jose _talks a lot about you too. You guys must be very close."

Kandy nodded and then nudged Squid. She gave him a look that said 'don't be rude! Say something!'

"So Chauncey can I take your coat…err…vest?"

This was not the right thing to say.

"Why would you want to take it?"

"Well, it is summer time and I thought you might be hot."

"I am not hot. In case you did not know this is the latest trend in Europe! _Jose _says that my fashion sense is what drew him to me."

Magnet murmured just loud enough for Squid to hear.

"Actually it was her fake boobs that drew me to her, but I had to come up with something." Squid tried really hard not to laugh, but he was not successful. Soon he was holding onto the wall for support because he was bending over from laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on you guys everyone else is here and dinner is almost ready."

"Oh what are we eating?"

"Salmon."

"Uh oh" Magnet whispered. He looked at Chauncey who looked outraged.

"SALMON? YOU EAT POOR INNOCENT ANIMALS IN THIS HOME?" Magnet rolled his eyes and tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"It's ok!"

"IT IS NOT OK! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COMPRIMISE MY PRINCIPALS FOR HER!"

Now Kandy was getting mad. Not only did she hate it when people insisted that she didn't call the guys by their nicknames she also hated it when people didn't use her name when talking about her.

"Chauncey, I am sorry I didn't know that you didn't eat meat. We are also having salad; do you eat that?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I can make you instead of fish?"

"No. But I could use a sparkling water."

"Umm…sorry but I think we are all out of sparkling water."

Kandy tried to direct them towards the dinning room, but Magnet and Chauncey were held back they were talking in hushed voices. Kandy and Squid left them there to talk and joined the rest of D-tent in the living/ dining room.

"Jeeze Squid what was all that noise?"

"Magnet's girlfriend."

"Oh no the blond!" Zigzag looked down right scared.

"Ziggy you know her?"

"She came over once…that was enough…she scares me!"

Everyone laughed.

"Come on Zig, she cant be that bad?" Armpit put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yah!"

But they were proved wrong when Magnet and Chauncey entered the room. Half of the room looked like they were in great pain because they were trying so hard not to laugh and the other looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Jose and I have decided that this is not a good environment for us to be eating our meals. Thank you for your hospitality; but if you do not mind we will show ourselves out."

"Sorry guys."

Chauncey took Magnet's hand and led him towards the door. Everyone watched them leave in silence. Once they left things turned into a zoo.

"What a bitch!"

"What was she wearing?"

"Why doesn't Magnet dump her?"

"Here boobs were huge!"

Once they finished making fun of Chauncey they ate dinner followed by a tour of the house.

**Review! **


	3. Return To Camp Green Lake

4 (almost five) years into marriage:

Squid and Kandy have been married for four years now. Their 5th wedding anniversary is coming up in a few days. Magnet dumped Chauncey soon after the dinner.

"Squid where are we going?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Please!"

"Nope! We're road tripping!"

"This isn't what I had in mind for our anniversary…"

"I know, but don't worry you'll like it!"

They drove for six days. They stopped at a lot of places and did fun things so it took a lot longer to get where they were going then it normally would have. Each night they would go out for a romantic dinner and each night it was better. Every night Kandy would wonder how their night could get any better, but every night it did. They would drive all day stopping for food and if they saw something interesting and then at night they would go out and celebrate their anniversary. It took days, but finally at noon they reached the nicest hotel just outside of Austin Texas.

"You took me to Texas for our wedding anniversary?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"You'll see tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"Can you be ready by six?"

"Squid! Just tell me what we're doing!"

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh! Yah I can be ready by then!"

"Great!"

Kandy spent the rest of the day planning what she was going to wear, how she was going to do her hair and wondering where they were going for dinner. When six o'clock finally arrived Kandy was ready and looked amazing. She was wearing light blue jeans and a coral halter top. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing more make-up than usual. Squid also looked great. He was wearing jeans and a nice shirt.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Well then let's get going!" Squid grabbed Kandy's hand and took her out to the car. They both got in and started driving. It took them two hours to get where they were going. By the time they got there it was already getting dark. At first Kandy didn't recognize where she was, but as soon as she got out of the car she knew exactly where she was.

"You took me here?"

"Yup, the place we met."

"Aww!"

Kandy gave Squid a huge hug. Kandy looked around at the familiar run down buildings and tents that surrounded her. She could see the showers in the distance and she could see God's thumb standing strong in front of the spectacular setting sun. Memories filled Kandy's head. So much happened in this place and it was weird to be back. She had grown to love Camp Green Lake even though at first she hated it.

"Where is everyone?" Kandy looked around at the disserted buildings and tents.

"The new warden likes to take her kids on trips."

"Wow! They're lucky!"

"I know. But so are we; we have this whole place to ourselves!" He took a large basket out of the back of the car and told Kandy to follow him.

They walked past the first three tents and stopped in front of the fourth one. He laid a blanket on the ground and sat down. He pulled out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and an assortment of other foods. In any other circumstances this would have been a very bad start to a wedding anniversary, but Kandy was squirming inside from excitement.

They sat down and watched the sun set as they ate their food. It was dark outside by the time they were finished. The moon was full and the sky was painted with stars. Squid helped Kandy up and they walked over to the steps that lead up to the large tent that had a big D on the front. They sat down on them arms wrapped around each other.

"Squid, do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course. We were sitting right here. You were crying because your parents had just died. I always liked it when you cried because it gave me a reason to hold you." Squid smiled and gently squeezed Kandy. She grinned and nudged him.

"You were the first person to actually listen to how I felt. When you first kissed me it felt like my whole body had electricity running through it."

"I felt more like I was shooting up towards the stars."

"I had no idea that I was going to have my very last first kiss right here on these steps. I didn't think anything good could happen here."

"Me either."

"I thought being sent to Camp Green Lake was one of the worst things that could happen to me, but now I see it is one of the best things that could have happened to me."

"You were so cute back then."

Squid smiled as he looked into the sky with a dreamy expression on his face.

"You were pretty cute yourself."

"No like you were really cute! Your hair was longer then and you would always wear thick eye liner. You thought you looked really tough."

"I did look tough."

Squid shook his head.

"Nah…but that is what's so cute about it. You were trying to look so tough even though you are really the sweetest girl."

"Well, your stupid toothpick made you look like a crazy farmer."

"Ouch!"

"Ha-ha! Don't worry it was cute. Although it didn't make you look very tough."

"You're right because it made me look damn sexy!"

They both started laughing.

"There was not anything sexy about the toothpick Squid."

"…humph…"

"Ha-ha!"

Kandy hugged Squid. He smiled.

"Did you know it has been eight year since we were here?"

"Wow!"

"Eight years and I still love you just as much as I did then."

Squid moved closer to Kandy.

"Kandy, even though it has been eight years you are still the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met. I am so glad I get to spend my entire life with you."

He leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. Kandy spoke in a whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips touched. They kissed under the stars in the exact same place as their first kiss, even though it had been eight years it still had the same effect on both of them. Kandy's body felt like electricity was flowing through it. She felt invincible. Squid felt like he was flying to the moon and he was the happiest person in the world. They continued to kiss under the moonlit sky.

Once they got back to the hotel they felt like little kids again. They continued kissing and said nothing. Even though they were adults the raw passion that was alive eight years ago was present again. Things started slow but soon heated up.

**Aww cute! He took her to the place they met and had their first kiss! **

**Please review! Thanks everyone who has reviewed already! The next chapter should be up soon, but I have volleyball six times a week so I'm really busy. My summer reading is also not even close to being done…but oh well! Please review! **


	4. I Can't Do It Alone You Know

5 years one month of marriage:

Squid walked into the door and was greeted by Kandy. She seemed nervous, but Squid didn't know why.

"How was work?"

Squid is working in the New York aquarium studying the marine life for his science job.

"Fine…is everything ok?"

Kandy looked worried.

"Yes! Come and sit down…we need to talk."

Now Squid was getting nervous. Whenever somebody says we need to talk it normally means something bad is about to happen. He followed her into the living room and he sat down on the couch next to her.

"What's up?"

"Ummm…do you remember our anniversary night?"

"Yah."

"I mean everything…like back in the hotel room…"

"Yah."

"Umm…we didn't use all the precautions…"

"Yah…"

"I went to the doctor today for a physical and he is required to give me a pregnancy test every few years…and this was one of those years."

"Yah…"

Squid knew where this was going.

"Squid I'm pregnant."

Kandy looked terrified.

"How did this happen?"

"Well you know we had s-"

"No I mean how could you get pregnant?"

"What do you mean me? I can't do it alone you know!"

"I know I know, but still! We can't afford to have a baby right now!"

"Well I am not giving it up!"

"What are we going to do?"

Squid got up and started walking around the room. Kandy looked close to tears.

"What are you going to do? I though Volleyball training started soon."

"Well, I guess I will have to sit this season out."

Kandy plays on the U.S team even though she has never made it to the Olympics she had hopes that this was going to be her year.

"How could we let this happen?"

Squid sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He turned to Kandy.

"I am so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is!"

Kandy tried her hardest to make Squid feel better, but she felt horrible herself. She knew they were still too young to have kids but she didn't believe it was fair to give up the child so she knew she had to keep it.

"Squid we have been through so much I know we can get through this too!"

"I hope so."

**You see when I said things heated up quickly I wasn't joking! Kandy is having a baby! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Then I will put up the next chapter sooner! Thanks celtic cross for reviewing! I only have 2 reviews though . Please review! **


	5. I Kinda Like Regina

1 month later:

"I hate you for making me fat!"

"One month ago you were saying that this wasn't my fault!"

It had been a long day at work for Squid, but he always looked forward to coming home and seeing his wife. Things weren't perfect. They fought all the time, but they always made up.

Kandy looked down at her stomach. It was getting much bigger. Everyday she would wake up and then go into the bathroom and look at herself. Everyday her stomach seemed bigger.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

Kandy had only been pregnant for two months but already she was ready to have this child. She was never the type of person, who can sit home all day and watch TV, but since she was getting bigger and so was the baby she was having less and less to do each day. She missed Squid when he was at work, and she had nothing better to do than think about him. She loved him more than anything, but she wasn't ready for the responsibility that comes along with having a child. She was worried.

"What did the doctor say?" Squid put a hand on Kandy's stomach and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Same thing as always. Be careful! Blah blah blah." Squid smiled.

"I know you hate being here all day, but he is right you need to be careful."

Kandy nodded and looked down at her toes. Sixty days. She has had another living person in her for sixty days. This was a lot to think about sometimes. Kandy thought about what she was getting her self into. She thought about how stupid she and Squid had been that night. She thought about money. She thought about food. She thought about baby clothes. She thought about a lot while she was home alone.

"What are we going to do, Squid?"

"What do you mean?"

He knew exactly what she meant. He could tell that she spends the day thinking. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to mask the fear with fake happiness.

"How are we going to support a child when we can barely support ourselves?"

"We will find a way. I can work extra hours and we will make things work."

"I don't want you to work extra hours! I want you to be here with me! I love you and I want to spend time with you, but it seems like I see less of you everyday. Is this what our life is going to be like? Always trying to make things work?"

Squid sighed and took Kandy's hand.

"We messed up, but now we have to make-up for it. I know this is even harder on you, but trust me everything will be ok."

Instantly Kandy was filled with hope. They had been married five years and these words still had the same effect on her as they did when they first met.

"Have you told your mom yet?"

"Yah…"

"What did she say?"

"That we were stupid and that she was disappointed in our lack of responsibility, but she also said that she would be there to help us."

"Wow! I thought she would be pissed."

"Me too."

"I was thinking about baby names today."

Squid rolled his eyes and then laughed. It felt good to him to laugh. Things seemed easier after he laughed.

"Is there ever a time when you don't think about baby names?"

"Yes…when I am thinking about what color to make the nursery."

Squid groaned and then picked up and pillow and covered his ears.

"I don't want to talk about nursery colors or baby names!"

"Please Squid! I want this kid to have a good name and a cute nursery…is that too much to ask?"

"We still have seven months!"

"So!"

"So…can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like the weather or something?"

Kandy looked at him with annoyed, but loving eyes and then gave into him.

"Fine. This is nice weather we're having don't you think?"

"Yup it is warm."

"Yah it still feels like summer- what if we named her summer?"

Squid grabbed the pillow and covered his entire head. His voice was muffled, but Kandy could still make out what he was saying.

"We try to have one conversation that isn't about the fetus and you have to go back to baby names! How do you even know it is going to be a girl anyways?"

Kandy gently took the pillow from Squid and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Please do not call it 'the fetus' and I don't know it is a girl, but I was just thinking if it was summer might be a cute name."

"I don't want to name my child after a season."

"Ok, then summer is out. See baby names don't have to be so complicated! It is either yes or no."

"Sure…"

"I like the name Sierra."

"You mean like Sierra Mist?"

"No. The name Sierra."

"Well I like Jessica."

"That's an OK name."

Kandy knew that they were not going to get anywhere so she gave up and changed the subject.

"How was work?"

"Fine. I think if I good a really good job on that report about the new kind of algae that is growing on some of the rocks I might finally get a promotion!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yah! I think it is a new type of algae, and if it is then that would lead to more research and that would mean that I would have to spend more time in the lab and less in the aquarium, which means that I would get more pay!"

Squid was beaming. Even though algae was not his first choice of marine life to be studying at the aquarium, he still took a lot of pride in his work and he knew that this could be his break in being able to do more things he wanted to do.

"I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks."

3 months later:

Squid got his promotion and was now getting more pay for fewer hours. He is spending more time taking care of Kandy and getting things ready for the baby. They decided on powder yellow for the nursery and Squid spent a lot of his time painting, because Kandy couldn't help him while she was pregnant. Kandy is five months along now, and her stomach is getting bigger and bigger.

Squid helped Kandy out of the car and opened the door for her as they walked into the doctor's office. They signed in and then took a seat. Once their names were called they went back into the small room and sat down.

"Dr. Marcus will be with you shortly."

"Thanks."

The nurse walked out of the room and left Squid and Kandy alone. They were getting the results or their ultra sound back. This was going to tell them if the baby was healthy and if it was a boy or girl. The doctor walked in and shook both of their hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith I have good news! Everything looks great!"

Kandy looked at Squid and beamed.

"It is a boy or girl?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Boy." Squid squeezed Kandy's hand.

"Girl." Kandy looked at him like he was crazy but didn't say anything. She knew he wanted a boy, but she really wanted a girl.

"Well it is going to be a girl."

Kandy smiled and started asking a million questions about what she can do to make sure that the baby stays healthy. Squid looked a little disappointed, but then gave the doctor his full and undivided attention. He decided that it didn't matter what gender the baby was as long as it was healthy.

1 month later:

All of D-tent has been visiting Kandy a lot during the last month. They all want to be the god parent.

"How are you going to name a girl after me?" Zigzag smiled his goofy grin and then raised and lowered one shoulder. "Oh well, I guess you can name it Regina and call it Ricky or short or something."

"That would be an ugly name and that little girl would be made fun of for her entire life! You're crazy Zigzag!" X-ray gave Zigzag a playful punch on his arm.

"I don't know what we are going to name it because no one wants to cooperate when we try to pick one out!"

Squid rolled his eyes.

"You talk about it everyday. I told you I don't care you should name it whatever you want."

"I want you to be a part of this!"

"How about you name this one and if we have another I get first choice on that one's name."

"No that isn't how this should work! We need to decide on a name, Squid."

"I kinda like Regina." Squid laughed.

"Shut-up."

**Please review then I will put up the next chapter really soon! Anyone have baby name ideas?** **Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	6. Nevaeh

Squid sat down in the waiting room and played with the chair's fraying edges. He looked around the room and saw a few other people sitting and waiting. Some of the people looked happy, some were crying, and some looked like they didn't know what to do with themselves.

Squid looked at watched sighed and then rubbed his face with his hands. It had been six hours since Kandy woke him up and she was rushed to the hospital. It was five in the morning, but Squid was wide awake. He was stuck doing what everyone else in the hospital waiting room dose; wait.

_She can't be coming now. Two weeks six days… we still have two weeks and six days left until Kandy is due. I knew something was wrong as soon as Kandy woke me up. She looked so worried and she was crying. The baby can't be coming! We still have two weeks and six days…_

Squid continued to think to himself for twenty minutes until Dr. Hamlock walked through the large oak doors. Squid jumped up shook the doctor's hand and looked at him with worried eyes.

"How is she?"

"The mother…or the baby?"

Squid sat there in silence. _The mother or the baby? _The doctor placed a hand on Squid's shoulder and started to explain.

"Your wife gave birth to a premature baby tonight."

Dr. Hamlock saw the worried expression on Squid's face and started to reassure him as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Smith don't worry your wife is fine! Sometimes premature births can be very hard on the mothers physically, but she is fine! She is going to be back to normal in no time."

"And the baby?"

The doctor told Squid to sit down.

"Your baby was born two weeks and six days early. She weighs three pounds seven ounces. A normal baby weighs at least six or seven pounds. Because she was born much before the due-date everything that was suppose to develop in her mother's womb was not fully developed. However everything did get developed to a point where she has no chance to survival. The heart starts beating by day twenty-five and-"

"Dr. Hamlock, what is wrong with my baby? Is she going to live?"

The doctor sighed and looked right into Squid's eyes. He could tell what was coming next just by looking at him.

"Our baby is going to die isn't she?"

"Not necessarily. Your baby's lungs are developed to a point where she can take in some air, but not enough to live. We have her on a machine that is giving her enough oxygen to keep her alive. We do not know if this is going to kill her, because we do not know if she will get dependent on the breathing machine, or if her lungs will eventually develop to the point where she can breathe on her own. If they do develop more then she will be fine, but she might have to stay away from a lot of heavy cardio exercise when she gets older."

"What are her chances of survival?"

"Right now I would say about 50 chance. I'm so sorry and I will do everything I possible can do to make sure your baby survives, but unfortunately there is not a whole lot I can do. This all depends on who is smiling down on you today."

"Can I go see my wife?"

"Yes. She has been asking for you for quite some time now. Come with me and I will take you to her room."

Squid followed the doctor but they didn't say anything else to each other. Once they reached the room Squid walked in and went right over to Kandy. She was lying in the bed covered in sweat and she looked really tired. She tried to sit up but the nurses made her sit back down.

"Squid what is going to happen to our baby?"

"I don't know."

Kandy started crying. She wrapped her arms around Squid.

"I knew something was wrong. I knew something bad was going to happen I could feel it. Why is this happening? I did everything the doctor said I needed to do to keep this baby healthy and things still went wrong! As soon as she was born she was taken from me and sent into another room. I didn't even get to hold my daughter. What if she dies before I get to hold her? We don't even have a name yet!"

Squid tried to comfort her, but nothing was working. He could feel the tears coming and he tried everything he could to stop them but before he knew it they were falling from his eyes and into the blue-white hospital gown Kandy was wearing.

"Well what do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until we find out she is going to survive."

"Alright."

"The doctor said there is a fifty-fifty chance that she will survive. This means we have to pray that she survives. It could go either way."

Squid looked at his feet. He had never really said a prayer before; at least not about something as important as this. He had only said stuff like please bless my mom and help her get through her drinking problem. He had never said anything like please save my daughter's life because she means so much to me. He figured that it was never too late to start so he wiped his tears and tried his hardest to present a good prayer.

_God, I know I don't turn to you a lot, but this time I really need some help. This baby means so much to me and I know it means the world to Kandy. We have been through so much and still things don't go our way. I know you are busy and you probably would rather answer prayer from people who actually worship you and thank you for everyday things and don't just turn to you when they are really in trouble, but if you please spare my baby's life I will thank you everyday of my life for giving her to us. I haven't even seen her and I already love her. Please don't take her away from us. Please let our baby live._

_Amen._

Squid looked up from the floor and looked over at Kandy. He knew she had been watching him but she didn't say anything to him. He took her hand and told her everything was going to be alright. Then the doctor walked in.

"I have some news."

The room fell silent. The halls out side their room fell silent too. It was like the entire world was watching and waiting to find out if their baby was going to live or die.

"I went back to check on your baby and she is breathing like she has been doing it all her life."

Squid could almost feel the mood in the room lift. He instantly started thanking God for everything he had ever given him and he intended to keep his promise and thank God everyday for saving his daughter.

"So she is going to be alight?"

"She is going to be fine."

Squid could feel the burden being lifted off his shoulders as he heard these words. He smiled and thanked the doctor for everything.

Kandy started to cry again only these were tears of joy. A nurse walked in and handed the baby to Kandy. She was beautiful. She had her father's dark brown hair, and nose, and she had her mother's eyes and beautiful smile. Squid turned to the baby and looked in her eyes she smiled. Everyone was amazed because babies don't smile when they are that young. It takes a while before they have the control to smile.

"It looks like someone was smiling down on you from heaven Mr. and Mrs. Smith. She is one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. What are you going to name her?"

Kandy looked into the eyes of her newborn child and smiled. What about Heaven?"

Kandy looked at Squid and he shook his head.

"What about…Nevaeh?"

"What?"

"Na-vaye-aye."

"She is an angel."

"Angel?"

"No…Sera. It's Latin for angel."

The nurse came closer to Squid and Kandy and smiled.

"I think that is a great choice because your baby has an angel's kiss. Look on her chest."

They all looked and sure enough there was a small dark mark that looked like a lip print that lay on Neveah's chest.

"She has been kissed by an angel." Kandy whispered in Squid's ear. He nodded and kissed Kandy on the cheek.

Nevaeh had to stay in the hospital for two weeks until she was strong enough to go home with her mother and father. Squid has kept his promise and has thanked God everyday for giving heir baby life. They decided to make X-ray the godfather, but they promised that if they had another other kids another member of d-tent would be their godfather.

**Thanks candiebabie30 for the idea of Neveah's name! I loved it so much and it was perfect! Please review!**


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story! I am starting school Tuesday and I wont have a whole lot of time to write between school and volleyball, but maybe if I get a lot of reviews I can skip out on some homework and write some more! (Anything to get out of homework!) Just to let everyone know I have a few chapters already but they need some work so it might be a little bit before I can get them up. Like always I am open to suggestions! Please review!

I would also like to say that my story Kandy has reached over 1000 hits (yay!) that makes me happy!

Celtic Cross- they way you pronounce Nevaeh's name is Na-vaye-aye. Thanks for reviewing all of my Kandy stories.

Candiebabie03- thanks for the idea for Nevaeh's name I think I am pronouncing it right, but if I'm not let me know! Thanks for the reviews!

Lougirlkate- thanks for all the reviews!

I promise I will keep writing this story if people want me too. I hope you guys like it so far!


	8. Jessica and Ricky

Squid looked around and then looked at his watch. They had been in there a long time. He started to get butterflies in his stomach. He had been in this waiting room before, only this time it was exciting instead of scary. Kandy was having another baby. It was being born on time and the doctor said everything was going well.

Squid looked at everyone in the room. There was another guy who had a wife in labor and they talked for a while until the man found out that the birth was not going well, and then he fell silent. There was an older woman who was waiting for her name to be called she had a large bruise on her arm and he figured she fell or something and needed to make sure everything was ok. There were a few small children running around and Squid's thoughts switched from the people in the waiting room to his daughter back home. She was being baby-sat by X-ray. Before they left Nevaeh stopped her dad and pulled him down to her height. She was almost four and was incredibly smart for her age.

flashback

"Daddy, I want a baby sister."

Squid hugged his daughter.

"We don't know if it is a boy or a girl."

"Daddy please, I want a baby sister!"

"Ok I will do my best."

He kissed his daughter and rushed out of the door and jumped into the car. He drove to the hospital and helped his wife into a wheelchair.

End of flashback

The doctor came out of the big doors and shook Squid's hand.

"We made a mistake last time you were in to see us. You see Smith is a very common last name and well…instead of one baby…you got two. Your file was mixed up with another Smith."

Squid stared at the doctor.

"There are two of them?"

"Yes one boy and one girl. Would you like to see your wife now?"

Squid nodded and followed the doctor into his wife's room. He rushed over to her and looked into the faces of his new son and daughter.

"Squid look! Twins!"

Squid half smiled and half laughed. He was over come with shock and happiness.

"Are they healthy?"

"Yah! Really healthy!"

Squid took his son from Kandy's arms and held him.

"Baby, I was thinking, you know how we had one boy name and one girl name picked out? Well why don't we use them both?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Squid leaned over and kissed Kandy. She looked into his eyes, into her daughter's eyes, and then back at Squid.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

2 days later:

Kandy finally returned home late that night. Nevaeh was waiting for her.

"Is it a girl?"

She kneeled down next to her daughter.

"A boy and a girl; we had twins Nevaeh! Look!"

"I get a brother and a sister?"

Squid smiled and nodded.

"Yup. So what do you think? Do they look good?"

Nevaeh nodded.

"Perfect!"

**Please review and then I will be really happy! I'm working on my other chapters but please let me know what you think! Even if you don't really like it let me know why you think it sucks! I am always looking for improvement! Thanks everyone who reviewed! **


	9. Nevaeh's Story

**This is the story of Nevaeh. I thought it was important and it should be in here so it is in a really random place, but it is here because the story is about Kandy and Squid, but it is important to know what goes on with their kids. I hope you like it! Please review! **

**Nevaeh's story:**

Nevaeh was God's gift to Squid and Kandy. Squid thanked God everyday for giving her life. When she was born she should not have survived, but something happened that night and she was saved. Nevaeh is a beautiful soft-spoken shy girl. Her hair was brown just like her father and her eyes were shocking green. When she smiled she lit up the room and she had a presence even though she did not talk a lot. She inherited her father's silence and she had a bit of mystery to her.

She spoke to her mother and father, but when it came to strangers she became silent. People would try to get her to talk, but Squid would always stop them and stick up for his daughter. He would always say the same thing.

"She is a thinker! She is too busy thinking. Her head is so full of ideas that she doesn't have time to talk. She is brilliant!"

And then they would always say the same thing.

"How can you tell when she doesn't talk?"

"Her eyes."

Everyone would always try to persuade him to say more, but he would always stop them there and change the subject. He was right though, she was a thinker. She thought about everything. She thought about the moon, the stars, cars, food, animals, and anything that she didn't understand. She had a passion for learning and she loved going to work with her dad. Squid had gotten a few promotions when she was still young and so by the time she was seven he was a full blown Marine Biologist. He worked during the day and studied marine life. He knew tons of things about anything that lived in the water. She would stare at her dad with wide eyes as he explained why water is blue, and why puffer fish get so big.

Nevaeh was also a writer like her mother. When she was fourteen she would write poetry and short stories. She would never let anyone read them though. She said it was her soul on paper and she wasn't ready for everyone to read her soul. She would write about things that she didn't know how to say any other way. She was a quiet girl and didn't find satisfaction in talking about her problems, so she wrote them down instead.

She was different from the moment she was born. She smiled when she was only one day old. Babies can't smile at that age, but she did. But people didn't know she was different in so many ways, they just thought she was different. Just one of those girls who don't talk and are too shy to say anything, but they were wrong. Nevaeh could have said things if she wanted to, but she didn't have anything to say. Sure she had friends and she talked to them, but even they only knew half the things she though. She was fine with spending time alone in her room thinking.

When she was younger she thought about things that concerned her; like why lots of food she hated was green. 'Dose the color green just taste bad?' She wanted to know everything, and as she got older this habit stayed with her, only it had evolved from complex questions about the earth and the sky to things no one could give her the answers to; boys. Magazines tried to tell her the answers, but everything they told her was only half true and half lie. Sure guys like a girl that is confident, but dose that mean that any self-doubt makes you unattractive? Nevaeh was a quiet girl, and some guys found this attractive, but she had no interest in dating; until Pablo Andale came into her life.

Pablo was out going, sweet, and a little cocky. Nevaeh had no idea what was drawing herself to him, but she found her self lying in bed at night and seeing his face. She was a junior in high school and she had never been on a date. It's not that she couldn't get one. She was beautiful and every single guy thought she was gorgeous. She was the kind of girl that could walk around the mall with no make-up and every guy would stop to look. When the family went out to dinner waitresses would stop by to compliment Kandy and Squid on how beautiful their daughter was. She had no problem getting the attention of the guys, but that was all insignificant to her. There were things so much bigger than crushes and kissing. There was life its self. She happy being single…until Pablo.

Pablo was the kind of boy that could walk into a room and get the attention of every girl. He was cute, but he was a talker. He knew just the right thing to say at all times. He had a little bit of a bad-boy edge, but at heart he was sweet, thoughtful and genuine as a good religious boy that was brought up by his ex-nun mother. He knew that the ladies loved him and this gave him a little bit of over confidence at times, but as quickly as it came it went. He had a good head on his shoulders and came from a good family. They were not rich, but they had everything they needed.

Pablo noticed Nevaeh the first day of school freshman year. The first thing he noticed was her looks, and the second was her mystery. He would spend hours trying to figure out why such a beautiful girl was single and seemed to have no interest in any boy. He had a crush on her, but he was afraid to talk to her. He had no problem talking to girls, but when it came to Nevaeh things were different. He was a little scared of her. She seemed so pure and amazing. He would stare at her in class and he would think about ways to get her attention, but nothing seemed good enough and he would tell himself to forget it and as soon as she would look at him he would look away.

She thought he had no idea who she was. He had never said a word to her ever. She finally accepted the fact that she had a crush on the boy. No matter how hard she tried she didn't know what it was about him that got her attention. He was not as good looking as some of the other guys; in fact he was only cute. He had long shaggy hair and he was tall and a little gangly. She though maybe he would grow out of it as he got older, but he was always on the thin side. Every girl wanted to be his girlfriend and most of them had either been on a date with him, or hooked up with him. He got every girl he wanted and they all wanted him so he got a lot of action. Normally this would have bothered Nevaeh, but she didn't care. He was different. She could tell he had a good soul and that is all that mattered to her.

February brought snow and love. Valentine's Day was coming up and everyone was getting excited for the annual formal Valentine's Day dance. Nevaeh had never gone, even though she had many offers. She always found a reason to say no. When ever this time of year rolled by she wrote more than normal. She had no idea how beautiful she was so she had no idea why she was being asked out by boys all the time. This year was no excuse, but instead of the frustrated tone her poetry had this year it was a tone full of longing and wonder.

_When I talk most hear silence_

_I am really saying a lot even though no one hears._

_You talk all the time_

_Yet hardly anyone listens_

_If I said a word would you notice me?_

_If I was like the other girls would you adore me?_

_I have wondered what you really see in them, but I never find an answer_

_They are all the same, so that just is what you like._

_I know why things work the way they do,_

_But I still don't know what is wrong with you._

_Why are you so different?_

_Why do you catch my eye?_

_I have better things to do than think about a guy._

_I try to get you from my mind, but nothing works_

_Every night you come in and out of my thoughts_

_And every night I try to force you from my brain_

_I am not in love, I am just insane._

_What would it take for you to stare?_

_What would it take for you to care?_

_What is wrong with you?_

_What is wrong with me?_

_I am just trying to live_

_I am just being me, but is that not enough to make you notice me?_

Nevaeh finally had her first crush… which led to her first date. In the beginning of February her and Pablo were paired together to work on a math project. They spent every free period they had together and soon they were friends. Pablo took this as an excuse to talk to Nevaeh and she took this as an excuse to listen. She told him things no body else knew and they became closer than anyone else. After a week word was getting around they that liked one another, but they both had no idea what the other was feeling so they kept everything about math and hardly ever got of topic. On February eight Pablo walked Nevaeh home and finally asked her to the Valentine's Day dance.

"Nevaeh…umm…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dance with me? I mean unless you already have a date…"

"Are you serious?"

"Umm…yah."

"Sure!"

Things took off from there. They began dating and spending everyday together. They were in love, but not everyone gets a fairy tale ending. The two broke up at the end of senior year. They were going to different colleges and knew it would never work. Nevaeh took the break-up hard and she cried a lot, but she continued to write and she got through it.

**Jessica and Ricky:**

Over the next four years Kandy and Squid had two more children. After Nevaeh they had a pair of fraternal twins named Jessica Sierra and Richard Matthew. Armpit and Zigzag are the godparents. (They are going in the order of the water truck line.)

Jessica (Kandy called her Jesse.) was almost the opposite of Nevaeh. She was also good looking, but she was not the same unforgettable beauty that Nevaeh was. She was three years younger than her older sister. She had platinum blond hair and brown eyes. Both Kandy and Squid have brown hair so when her hair stayed blond they were both surprised. She looked a lot like the other girls when you looked at her, but when you were talking to her she became just as amazing as Nevaeh. She was so out going and she was hilarious. She was friends with everyone and everyone wanted to be her best friend. She was thoughtful and kind like her mother, but she also had energy about her. She was like her mother. She made friends easily and was a social butterfly.

She loved when the other guys from D-tent would baby-sit her because she loved when they would tell her stories about her mother and father. She idolized her mom and wanted to be just like her. She was super athletic like her mother and played on the varsity team when she was in eighth grade. She admired her mother and father's love. She had many lovers but that was nothing more than lust. She wanted to fall in love like her mom and dad. She wanted someone who cared for her like Squid cared for Kandy. She would always ask her dad to tell her the story of how they met and she would always wish and hope that would happen to her.

Jessica was also a thinker like her older sister, but the difference between them was that she told everyone and anyone what she was thinking. She had severe ADHD and so her thoughts were jumbled and mixed up. Only her mom (she also is a little ADD) could understand what was going on in her daughter's mind. Jessica told her mom everything. She spent a good hour explaining her theory that love and hate are basically the same emotion.

"No mom, I'm serious! Think about it if they were really opposites then you would not be able to do them both at the same time. You can't be hot and cold at the same time it is impossible! So then if love and hate were opposite then you would not be able to love someone and also hate someone else at the same time!"

Richard (Ricky for short) was a lot like his dad, and he was also outgoing and was extremely smart, but sometimes he was just a smartass. When Jessica tried to explain her theory about love and hate to him he just told her it was stupid.

"Well, what about Luke warm water? Technically that is between ice and boiling water so it is hot and cold at the same time."

They were twins so they fought a lot, but they loved each other. Ricky made friends quickly like Jessica and he looked like his dad, so he had girls constantly all over him. This made him a little cocky, but no one ever seemed to care as long as he didn't get too over board with his self admiration. He was really good at golf, but that was the only sport he was good at. He was not as passionate about sports as his sister was. He was more into music and school. He loved learning and he had a knack at learning new instruments. He was in a band and played the guitar and sang which made his even sexier to the girls. Squid was really proud of his son.

"Yup, he has got the girls crawling all over him…he is just like his dad!"

Ricky would always beam and Kandy and the rest of the girls would just roll their eyes. Ricky was hot and he did look like his dad, but he did have the same all around good-guy quality that his dad had. He was a nice boy and he was always making people laugh, and he always tried to make the best of a bad situation. He kept Kandy and Squid on their toes. Both Ricky and Jessica was a little wild, but they always did it for fun and most of the time knew when to stop.

Kandy laid in bed next to Squid with her arms around him and her head on his chest.

"I can not believe Jessica and Ricky were drinking!"

"Squid, they're kids. It's not like we didn't drink when we were their age. They were smart enough to not drink too much and not drive. Believe me they will regret it tomorrow morning when they are hung over."

Squid sighed and shook his head.

"You're right. They are like us…that's kinda scary."

Kandy nodded.

"Really scary."

"Maybe they will grow out of it."

"Probably not."

"Maybe."

"Maybe."

**Please review! I know I said I wasn't going to update for a long time, but I couldn't stay away and I figured that I still have a day or two left of freedom so I updated! I had these chapters written for a while and I had to kinda fix them up and since school is starting I might as well post them so people can read them instead of keeping them on my computer and not doing anything with them. I will try to finish my other chapters tonight or tomorrow and then I will try to post them soon. Please review and then I will put up more chapters! Thanks everyone who reviewed! (FYI Candiebabie03- I am so jealous that you start school on Thursday instead of Tuesday! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Brie H- I am so happy that you like the stories!**


	10. Beginnings and Ends

**Thanks for the reviews! I have 200 hits and only 10 reviews, but oh well ten is better than nothing. Please review though I would really appreciate it! Finally the long weekend and I can update!**

Ricky walked into the sitting room and sat down in the chair opposite the couch where his mother and father were sitting watching TV.

"Mom, dad can I talk to you?"

Squid reach over picked up the remote and then turned off the TV he sighed put his arm around Kandy and then looked Ricky in the eye. Ricky looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. Kandy started playing with the end of her shirt which was a dead give away that she noticed too and was getting nervous.

"Sure Ricky, what's on your mind?"

Ricky sighed and looked at the floor. When he looked back up tears were falling from his eyes.

"Mom, Dad I made a mistake…"

There was a pause and Ricky started crying harder. Kandy moved from the couch to the big chair and put her arm around Ricky.

"Baby, you know whatever it is you can tell us."

Ricky looked at his mom. He eyes looked worn and troubled. He tried to force a smile.

"Thanks mom. The thing is…well, Rachel and I were being stupid and we kinda got caught up in things and we didn't think about all the consequences and well…she is kinda pregnant now."

Kandy stared at her son. She had no idea what to say she looked at Squid for guidance, but without even glancing at Kandy he jumped out of his seat and started yelling at Ricky.

"Richard Matthew Smith do you have any idea what you have done? You got a girl pregnant and you are only seventeen years old! How could you have been so stupid? I knew that you made some mistakes sometimes, but I thought you knew better than to do something as bad as this! I know you were raised better than to go around knocking bitches up and-"

Kandy jumped up forced Squid back onto the couch.

"Squid do not use that term around here! I like Rachel and I don't want you calling her a bitch. Now, why don't we have a civilized…?" Kandy sighed and looked at her son with disappointed eyes but still sat down next to Squid and took his hand. "Let's try to have a civilized conversation about this."

Squid didn't say anything he only half laughed at this suggestion but he tried his best to listen.

"Well, like I said we just got caught up and we weren't thinking. It is all my fault! I never should have done that to her."

Ricky put his head in his hands and continued to cry.

"What am I going to do? Her mom and dad said that we either have to get married or she can't live with them. They have already kicked her out and she has to live with her friends. I don't want to marry her because I don't love her…not to mention I am only seventeen! What am I going to do with a wife?"

"Ricky, have you talked to Rachel about this?"

Ricky nodded.

"Yah she doesn't want to get married. I think she wants an abortion."

Squid stood up again and walked up to his son and looked him in the eye.

"This is bullshit! You two had sex and now you're going to get an abortion and you think that will make everything all better?"

Squid walked past his wife and son and walked out the door and mumbled something about going for a walk. He left Kandy and Ricky alone to talk.

"Mom, I am really sorry I just don't know what to do! I am not ready to be a father I can barely handle myself! There is no way I can handle a child!"

Kandy thought about how much Ricky sounded like Squid when she first told him she was pregnant. Kandy motioned for Ricky to come and sit down next to her. When he did she put her arm around him.

"Ricky I am so disappointed in you! I know you were taught better than this! I just understand what made you think it was ok to have unprotected sex with someone you didn't even love. I know you know what the consequences are and getting caught up in the moment is not a valid excuse. I don't know what we're going to do. Your father and I had Nevaeh when we were in our twenties and we still suffered because we were so young. Even though you kids are the best things that we could ever ask for, it was still one of the hardest things we have ever gone through."

Kandy got up and left Ricky sitting on the couch alone. She walked into the garage and started the car. She pulled out of the drive way and went to go looking for Squid.

Ricky and Rachel got the abortion and Rachel was disowned by her parents. Rachel lived with Squid and Kandy for a few months, but then things got too awkward because Ricky and Rachel broke up, so she lived with one of her friends until she moved into her own house.

4 years later:

Squid looked out the window of the plane. He thought about everything he had done to his mother. He thought about the times he had called her a bitch and said he hated her, and he thought about the times he picked her up and carried her to the couch when she was passed out form drinking so much. His chest started to tighten. Squid's mom was only sixty eight when she died. Her heart stopped working one night. The doctors said it was because of all the drinking she did when she was younger. She left her son when he was still relatively young. She left her son with nothing but guilty memories and debts.

Squid sat on the plane in silence for the four and a half hour flight from New York to Missouri. Squid's mom was being buried in Missouri in a small Catholic cemetery by where their trailer had been. Squid thought this was that it was a little ironic that so many times he wished she was dead, but now that she was he was returning to the same place wishing more than anything she was still alive. When the plane landed Squid got down his luggage from the over head compartment and got off the plane.

The airport was cold, but Squid felt hot. He felt almost ashamed to be back in the place where he had last seen his mother. It had been almost an entire year since he last saw her.

**Flashback:**

"Alan sweetie you make sure you call me if you need anything…alright?"

"Mom, I not still a little kid I can handle things on my own."

Squid's mom hugged Squid and held him tight.

"I don't care how old you are…you are never too old to need your mother's help."

"Alright mom, if I need you I promise I will call. The same goes for you too! if you need my you make sure you call and I will be down here in only a few hours…alright?"

"Alright baby."

Squid's mom let him go and she turned to her grandchildren and daughter-in-law.

"You make sure to come and visit your grandmother alright?"

The three children nodded and each hugged their grandma. Squid's mom hugged Kandy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Take care of my baby boy alright?"

"Alright."

"You mean a whole lot to him and you mean a whole lot to me, so take care of yourself."

"Ok."

"It was nice seeing you again mom."

"Nice seeing you too."

They hugged one last time and then turned around and boarded the plane leaving Squid's mom yelling after them.

"Have a nice flight!"

**End of Flashback:**

Squid could feel the tight feeling rising from his chest to his throat. He blinked back tears as he went out through security and signaled a cab. He drove to Orchid Island assisted living facility and he went up to his mother's room and met Kandy. She was waiting for him because she had taken the earlier flight that only had one seat on it to avoid missing Squid's mom's funeral because they were no other flights available. She had come down a few hours before and got a head start on the packing. She had almost everything in boxes or piles. She smiled and hugged and kissed Squid when she saw him.

"How was your flight?"

"Alright. You sure got a lot done."

"Yah well things were really boring without you."

Squid forced a smile and hugged his wife back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

For the rest of the night Kandy and Squid packed up his mother things and then around eight thirty they checked into their hotel. They were both exhausted.

"When are the kids flying out?" Squid took off everything except his boxers and neatly put them away in his suitcase.

"Tomorrow morning. They're going to meet us at the funeral."

Squid nodded and sat down in the bed. Kandy sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We have gotten through so much together and I know that we can get through this too. When your mom said good-bye to us the last time we came to visit she made me promise that I would take care of you and I intend to do that." Kandy kissed Squid on the cheek and gentle rubbed his knee. "Trust me things will get better eventually."

Squid shrugged and got underneath the covers.

"I hope so."

**The funeral:**

Squid looked back at the rows of seats in the church. Compared to the number of pews the church was almost empty, but all the people that had mattered to Squid's mom and Squid were at the funeral. In the front row Squid, Kandy, Nevaeh, Jessica, Ricky, Bruce, Jodi, Joey, Max, and Quincy were all seated. In the second and third rows all of the D-tent and their families were there. In the fourth and fifth rows sat random family members that Squid never really knew. Some of them he had no idea who they were and he assumed they were related to Bruce or Jodi.

After about thirty minutes Squid was asked to come and speak. Kandy knew how nervous Squid was and she tired to calm him down by kissing him on the cheek, but nothing helped. He got up walked up to the podium that stood at the front of the church behind the altar took and deep breath and started speaking.

"My mother is an inspiration to me. She has battled through so much and she still managed to take care of me. Sure, she got off to a rough start early in her life, but she spent the rest of her days trying to make up for it. When I was little my mom use to make my lunches and take me to the park, but then she discovered alcohol and that would eventually shorten her life, but a short life does not mean a bad one.

My mom battled alcoholism for years and she had the strength to stay sober for over twenty years. She did it for me. She thought she had ruined my life and she wanted to make things better. During a point in my life I hated her for what she was doing to me, but by the end she was one of the most important people to me. She means so much to me. My mom has inspired many people to fight alcohol and to win the battle, but my mom was more than an inspiration…she was one of the best mothers anyone could ask for.

My mom genuinely cared about me and loved me. She helped me with bullies, scared away monsters from under my bed, and continued to protect me for the rest of her life. I use to tell my mom that I hated her and I wished she was dead and I told her she was ruining my life and that she was the worse mom in the world…and she still managed to love me.

My mother was an amazing person and she showed me, my friends, and my family more love than anyone could ever expect. She has been through so much and she has taught me more. I wish I could say more about how much I loved her and how much she meant to me and so many other people. She was an amazing woman. I love you mom and I am really going to miss you."

Squid stepped down from the podium and everyone clapped. Squid took his spot between Kandy and Jessica. A few tears escaped from his eyes but he quickly wiped them. The priest said a few more words and then everyone exited the church and went to the burial grounds that were just behind the church.

Everyone gathered around the casket and said nice things about Squid mom. Squid started by putting flowers on the casket and everyone followed. By the time everyone was finished the coffin was covered with beautiful flowers. Squid smiled. He thought about how much his mom loved flowers. The priest said a few more words and then the funeral ended. The guys of D-tent came up to Squid and said comforting words. Squid forced a smile and thanked them for coming. X-ray laughed.

"What you think our bestest buddy could be in trouble and we wouldn't help him out? I mean you're basically family and so your mom was practically our mom. She was an awesome lady we're all going to miss her a lot."

"Thanks X-ray."

Then X-ray did something he didn't do a lot he grabbed Squid and hugged him. Squid laughed.

"X, are you getting a soft side?"

X-ray quickly let go and shook Squid's hand.

"Nope I just thought you looked like you needed a little X-ray loving."

They both laughed and after another hour everyone said their good-byes and left until it was only Squid and Kandy. Nevaeh had a family of her own and they left a little bit ago and Jessica was with Magnet's daughter Isabel (they use to play together all the time when they were younger and also went to high school together.) Ricky went with Magnet's other daughter Michelle who was very pretty and always had a thing for Ricky. This left Kandy and Squid. Kandy wrapped her arms around Squid.

"Are you gonna come with me back to the hotel?"

"Nah…I think I am going to go for a walk around here. I'll be back later."

Kandy kissed Squid.

"Alright, well be careful!"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kandy got into her car and drove away. Squid turned in the other direction and started walking towards the trailer park. He walked past his old house and the park he use to play at and then he walked past his old schools. He continued to walk for hours until he finally ended back at the hotel where he went upstairs and went to sleep without saying anything more than "good night" to Kandy.

The next morning Squid was in a better mood and actually spoke during the flight home. he was still a little shocked at how everything happened so fast, but everything was starting to slowly sink in. It would take a while for Squid to recover, but Kandy was going to keep her promise and take care of Squid as best as she could.

**Sad chapter I know! But please please please review! Thanks everyone who reviewed, but I really want to know what people think because this is the last story in the Kandy series!**


	11. Ricky and Michelle

Five years after Squid's mom's funeral Ricky and Michelle announced their engagement. Both of them tried to keep their relation a secret for as long as they could, but before they knew it they were madly in love and everyone knew it. They were both just out of college and had been dating for a year. They were planning on a fall wedding and that was going to take place right after they both turned twenty-two.

Both Squid and Kandy were excited to hear about the wedding. Michelle had always been like one of their children because she always came over whenever Magnet did. When Ricky and Michelle were young they would play in the backyard with Jessica and Isabel. They would fight for a while about what they were going to play, but in the end Ricky always lost and they ended up playing wedding which meant Ricky had to pretend he was marrying Michelle.

At the time Squid, Kandy, and Magnet would watch them play as Michelle would walk down the stair and onto the towels laid on the ground that symbolized the aisle as she walked to the large rock that was in the backyard that was suppose to be the altar. Ricky would stand there against his will while Michelle would beam until she would start running down the aisle and began chasing Ricky around the backyard for twenty minutes trying to catch him so she could give him a kiss, but Ricky was too fast and would always escape before Michelle could press her lips against his. This always made then grown-ups laugh and it wasn't until one day when Nevaeh pointed out how good they were for each other. While they were watching Michelle run around the yard with her arms outstretched trying desperately to tackle Ricky and pin him down Nevaeh just smiled.

**Flashback: **

"Nevaeh what are you smiling at?"

Squid grabbed the now eight year old and put her on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and gave her a big hug.

"Well Daddy, I was just thinking about how Ricky and Michelle are in love."

Magnet started laughing and looked at the small girl.

"Now I know Michelle has a thing for Ricky, but it looks to me like Ricky doesn't want anything to do with Michelle. I mean he is running away from her as fast as he can."

Nevaeh just looked into Magnet's eyes with the emeralds that replaced her eyes and shrugged.

"Just because they don't see it now, doesn't mean that they won't later."

Nevaeh jumped off her dad's lap and then walked away to go play with her toys in her room.

"Squid, I think she is right."

Squid nodded and wrapped an arm around Kandy.

"I do too. Nevaeh has always been a thinker. She always sees things before everyone else."

Magnet just continued laughing.

"You guys are crazy! Look at him run away from her. I doubt they will ever become anything."

The room fell silent except for the occasional outbreak of laughter as they watched Michelle's feeble attempts to get Ricky to kiss her.

**End of flashback:**

Now that Ricky and Michelle were getting married Magnet would always joke that once you're in D-tent it is in your blood. Ricky and Michelle were born into D-tent it only makes sense that they keep the tradition alive! Magnet was right all of the children of the original D-tent seemed to get along better than anyone. It was like they were back at Camp Green Lake and they had to live together and go through everything together. The kids would always ask their parents when they were all together to tell them about camp and then they would play Camp Green Lake while the adults talked. Every once and a while the adults would join in and they guys would take turn paying Mr. Sir or Mom and they would chase their kids around the house until someone got too tired or too bored with the game.

Jessica and Isabel were best friends and spent a lot of time together. They went to the same college and both studied fashion and talked about starting their own clothing line together. They moved into an apartment together to get started on their dreams. They were both thrilled when they heard about Ricky and Michelle, because they always knew they were perfect for each other. That is why Ricky and Michelle were always the bride and groom when they played wedding.

After Michelle and Ricky were married they had children right away and making Squid, Kandy, and Magnet all grandparents. They had five kids (all girls) and they came to visit their grandma and grandpa all the time.

First born was Ashley Elizabeth, she was a cute little blond girl and had brown eyes. She was always smiling and was the sweetest girl ever. Second born was Haley Jane. She looked nothing like either of her parents because she had red hair and dimples. She was cute, but wasn't anything too special and was a bit of a tomboy when she got older. Their third child was Christine Rose and she had the most beautiful smile out of any of their children. The fourth and fifth children were identical twins named Josephine Ann and Courtney Amy. They look the most like their mother because their skin was a little darker then the others and they had brown eyes like their mom. They looked the most Hispanic out of all of the children and they were the most passionate about their Spanish background. All of their children were fluent in Spanish and loved Mexican food.

Squid and Kandy were now in their early fifties. Squid had become slightly famous for his research in Marine Life and they were living quite nicely. They had come a costumed to a nice life style, but they lived modestly compared to what Squid was making. Almost all of their money went to different funds making sure that their kids and grandkids would be taken care of if anything happened to them. Their family came first and they continued to live by that ever since Nevaeh was born.

**I know it took me forever to update I'm sorry I have been busy. I am sorry to say that the Kandy series is coming to an end. There are only a few chapters left (maybe 3 or 4) and then it is all over. Thank you every one who reviewed. Please submit a lot of reviews so that I will have incentive to finish editing my next chapter and post it. Please review and let me know what you think! Also it would be awesome if you would read my new story uncovering the truth one hole at a time and review that one too! Please review! **


	12. 50 Years Of Heaven

**I am sorry to say that this is almost the end of the Kandy series. Even though I don't have a lot of reviews I would really like to know what you think. I have been working on the Kandy series for a long time now and I want to know if you like it or not. I think there is only one or two more chapters after this one left. Thanks everyone who reviewed! **

Jessica was married a few years after Ricky and she had two children with him. Squid and Kandy are getting older. They moved back to St. Louis to be closer to their family. It is almost time for their 50th wedding anniversary. They are both sixty nine years old.

Squid walked into the house holding a huge bouquet of flowers. When he walked into the room a pair of arms were flung around his neck.

"Welcome home!" Kandy hugged Squid and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at the flowers that Squid was holding in one arm. "What are the flowers for?"

"You."

"Aww Squid they're so pretty! What is the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to tell you how much I love you?"

Squid smiled and handed the flowers to Kandy. She turned around and walked into the kitchen and started looking in cupboards searching for a vase big enough to fit the large arrangement of flowers. Once she found on she filled it with water and added the packet of plant food that was with the flowers. As she started to cut the bottom of the stems and place the flowers one by one in the vase Squid came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You know you are just as beautiful as the day I met you."

Kandy put down the sunflower that she was cutting and turned around. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh really…so you're telling me that over the course of fifty years I have managed to get even better looking?"

Squid laughed.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying." He kissed Kandy on the lips and let her continue her flower cutting as he took a seat at the table that was a few feet from the counter that was covered in colorful flowers. "You know I have been thinking…maybe I should retire now. You know while I am still on top of my game."

"Squid, I thought you were going to retire next year. I thought you loved your work."

"Well I do, but I love spending time with you more; and who knows what might happen now that we're getting older."

"We're not that old. We're not even seventy yet, and I don't know about you, but I am planning on living for a very long time. I am talking at least one hundred."

Squid smiled and looked at his hands.

"Well if you are planning to be one hundred then I want to live to be one hundred…minus one day so that I won't ever have to live without you."

The room fell silent as Kandy slowly turned around and sat next to Squid.

"That was so…sweet! Corny…but so sweet."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what are we doing tomorrow for our anniversary?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why do you always surprise me? Why can't you just tell me what we are doing for once?"

"I dunno."

Kandy smiled and took Squid's hand.

"I can't wait. So back to retirement…I think early retirement would be a fine idea. I actually had a meeting with Mr. Cruz and we have plenty of money for you to retire early. I have no problem with getting to spend everyday with you a whole year early!"

Squid jumped up from his seat and clapped his hands together.

"Great!"

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room very quickly.

"Squid, where are you going?"

"It's a surprise…I need to work one something."

"Another surprise?"

But Squid was already climbing the stairs and was out of earshot, so Kandy went back to arranging her flowers and imagining what Squid might have planned for tomorrow.

The next day came quickly and before she knew it Kandy was getting ready and putting on her new dress. Even though Kandy was getting old she still looked good. Kandy put on the full-length emerald dress. She placed a cashmere sweater on top of her bare shoulders. As Kandy walked out of the room she took one last glace at herself in the mirror.

_Not bad for almost seventy._

When Kandy walked out of the room and down the stairs she found Squid waiting for her in the entry way with a huge smile on his face. Kandy smiled and kissed Squid as soon as he was in her reach.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. You look amazing though."

"Thank you, so do you!"

"Happy Anniversary baby."

"Happy Anniversary."

Squid reached into his coat pocket and felt something. He quickly pulled his hind out of his pocket as soon as he noticed Kandy staring at him.

"Well, let's get going then!" Squid opened the door and revealed a black limo pulled into the drive way. "It's ours for the night!"

Kandy gasped as she looked at the large black limo. Squid took her hand and led her to the side door of the car. He opened to door and gestured for her to get in.

"Well, I am glad that even after fifty years you still treat me like a lady."

Kandy looked at Squid with teasing eyes as she got into the limo.

"I try."

Squid climbed in after her and instantly the car began to move. They looked around and saw a bottle of champagne sitting in the side cooler. They opened it and gave a toast. Kandy raised her glass in the air.

"To fifty years of heaven and to fifty more!"

"Cheers!"

They clinked glasses and took a sip. They continued to sip their champagne as they drove in the car. Once the car stopped Squid got out of the car, opened the door and helped Kandy out. Kandy recognized instantly where they were.

"Oh Squid!"

They were at the Ritz-Carlton. The same place Squid proposed to Kandy fifty years ago. Squid just smiled and led her up the same two flights of stairs and they stepped onto the same romantic balcony that had only one table set for two. Kandy stood in the doorway for a minute before taking her seat next to Squid. Kandy looked up at the starlit sky and she thought about the first time they had been there.

Flashback:

We got out of the car and walked up two flights of stairs and ended up on a balcony. There was only one table set for two sitting in the middle. It was almost nine o'clock and the stars were out. We were shown to our table and given champagne.

"Squid this is so nice! But how come everything is so fancy? What's the occasion?"

Squid looked at his hands and then looked back at me.

"I dunno just letting you know how much I love you I guess."

He blushed and drank more champagne. I reached over and took his hand. He jumped slightly but then took my hand into his and kissed me.

End of flashback:

Kandy took Squid's hand and gave him a kiss. They ordered there food and drank some more champagne. Once they ate dinner Squid got the same look in his eyes that Kandy had seen many times before. It was the look that said 'I am planning something.'

"Let's go for a walk…"

Squid motioned to the garden behind them. Kandy nodded and walked out to the garden with Squid's hand interlinked with her own.

Flashback:

"Kandy lets go for a walk!"

Squid motioned to the garden that was behind the restaurant. It was beautiful there were flowers everywhere and a few lanterns lighting the way. There was a pond and a few fountains. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Alright!"

We walked around for a while until we got to a small bench that was surrounded by flowers, a small waterfall, and a large weeping willow tree that was behind it. We sat down neither one of us said a word.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. It felt like it was going to jump right out of me and onto the ground. I took a few deep breaths and tried not to look nervous. I still didn't know what was going on, but I knew Squid and I knew that was he was planning something. He kept shooting glances at me and then looking away. This was no helping my nerves at all.

"So…are you having a nice time?"

Squid's voice seemed a little higher than usual.

"Yes! I am having so much fun tonight! Thanks for taking me here!"

I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Umm…Kandy, there is something I want to tell you."

"Kandy you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. When I saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you, but I had no idea that a crush could turn into the love that I feel for you now. You bring out something inside of me that nobody else could see. I know I haven't always been perfect, but I always try, and if you will be with me forever I promise that I will try my hardest to be the best husband I can be! Kandy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Squid jumped up and looked at me in shock.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

End of flashback:

Kandy smiled as she thought about the last time they had come to the Ritz-Carlton and how it didn't seem like it had been over fifty years ago. The garden looked different now, but she still recognized the pond and the same bench that they had sat on fifty years ago. The two of them sat down with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Can you believe it has been fifty years?"

Kandy shook her head.

"No! It seems like we were here not too long ago. Is this the same bench we sat on last time?"

Squid looked at the bench. It looked the same to him even though it was a different color. He could see the paint chipping at the end of the bench that exposed a number of different paint jobs that had been exicuted on the bench over the last fifty years.

"I think it is. Remember it was in front of the big weeping willow and it was over looking the pond? Look how big the tree has gotten!"

Kandy turned around to look at the familiar tree.

"Wow!"

They sat on the bench in quiet thinking about one another for a few minutes until Kandy broke the silence.

"Squid, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I remember how nervous you were when you asked me to marry you. It was so cute." Kandy laughed to herself as she thought about the young Squid sitting next to her looking really nervous as he looked at Kandy out of the corner of his eye waiting for the right moment to pop the question. "You know you haven't changed a bit."

"Really?"

"Yah, you still act the same and you still have the same eyes…and smile. I am glad you didn't change."

"Why?"

"Because you were perfect when I married you, and that means that if you changed you would have to get worse because you cant improve perfection."

Squid smiled and for a minute Kandy saw the same eighteen year old kid that she agreed to marry. Kandy loved when this happened. She felt that this is what helped them stay so close over all these years. The random times they were reminded how much they loved each other.

"Well I still stand by what I said the other day. You have grown even more beautiful."

Kandy blushed and gave Squid a small hug.

"You know, there is no one I would rather be with here."

"Me either. Just think about something…out of everyone in the world what are the chances that you and me found each other and stayed together for all these years?"

"I dunno, but I am glad that I found you because who knows who I would be with right now."

"Let's not think about that."

"Yah."

"Hey Kandy, I got you something…"

Squid reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box on top there were silver words that spelled _Tiffany's._ Kandy's eyes lit up the same way they did when she saw her engagement ring for the first time. She took the box from Squid's hands and opened it slowly. Kandy gasped as she pulled out a gold necklace with diamonds around it. Kandy looked at the three diamonds that hung on top of each other from the white gold chain.

"Squid it is so gorgeous!"

"Well, the three stones stand for past, present, and future. Do you like it?"

"I love it thank you! Here I got you something too!"

Kandy took out her purse and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Squid. He opened it and smiled.

"This is amazing!"

Squid pulled out the watch and put it on his wrist. He admired the platinum band and then small diamonds that were encrusted in the hands of the watch.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's not too flashy, but it is still beautiful!"

"Well, Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary Kandy."

They hugged each other and began kissing. They pulled apart when they heard some music playing in the background. Squid stood up and extended out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to!"

She took Squid's hand and they danced under the stars for almost twenty minutes. For twenty minutes they were caught in the romance of it all. They looked into each other eyes and saw each other with the same love and passion they had fifty years ago. Even though things were not perfect over the last few years it was the imperfections that brought them closer together. They knew they loved each other from early on and they wanted to spend their lives together, but now everything seemed so real to the two old friends. They danced to the slow music under the stars until Kandy looked up into the sky and pointed at a shooting star.

"Look a shooting star! Make a wish!"

They both closed their eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"Squid, you can't tell anyone or else I won't come true!"

"Oh, well I didn't know that. I better not tell anyone then! Come on it is getting late let's go home."

"Ok."

**Yay they have been married for fifty years! The next few chapters will be good I promise and they might be sad (so make sure you have Kleenex by your computer! Ha just kidding.) Please review and then I will put up the next chapters! **


	13. This Is Only The Beginning

**Just to warn you guys this is a sad chapter! **

Eleven years later:

Squid walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Kandy he held a tray of food.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better Squid. How is everyone?"

"They're good! I saw Ricky today and he brought by the kids. They are getting so old! I wanted to bring them up but you were sleeping so they said they would stop by later when you were awake."

"You should have woken me up! I always have time for my kids and grandkids!"

"I know, but the doctor said you needed rest. I spoke to the doctor today and he said that he is seeing some improvement!"

"Today is the day I can feel it! Today is the day that I am cured!"

"I bet you're right!"

Squid turned his face away from Kandy as a tear fell from his eyes. Everyday Kandy said that today was the day she was going to be cured. It had been three years since Kandy was diagnosed with cancer and everyday for three years Kandy was wrong, but everyday she had more hope than the day before. Squid knew she was never going to be cured and that is why he cried almost every time he heard her sound do hopeful, but he knew crying wasn't gong to solve anything. So, he dried his eyes and took his wife's hand.

At first Kandy was in the hospital for her treatment, but since she was so old they had to stop treating her because they thought that the radiation would only kill her faster, so she was told that she could live at her home with Squid. The doctor called it "the best treatment anyone could give." But Squid knew that meant there was nothing they could do for her, so they were going to let her die in her house so that she would be happy.

Kandy was eighty years old and it hurt Squid to see her in bed everyday dealing with pain. He knew that she hurt much more than she told him, but Kandy never said anything to keep Squid from worrying too much.

The doorbell rang and Squid got up and walked out the door. When he returned he was followed by Ricky Michelle and their children. Their oldest was thirty and had children of their own. They too came to visit their great grandmother. When the Anthony saw his great grandmother he ran over to her and jumped on the bed.

"Nana! Nana I have missed you so much!"

The five year old wrapped his arms around Kandy's neck. Ashley walked over to her grandma's bed and hugged her with one arm because the other arm was being used to hold a small baby.

"Oh Ashley she is beautiful!" Kandy took the baby from her granddaughter's arms. "What is her name?"

"Kelly Christine. We named her after you."

Kandy looked at and a tear fell from her eyes.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done."

"Well, we hope that she will turn out to be as amazing as you are." Ashley kissed Kandy on the cheek. "Now Grandma, we are expecting you to get better so that you can be part of Kelly's life. Alright? I mean what would it be like to never get to meet the woman you were named after?"

"Well, today is the day I can feel it! I am planning on getting better because who is going to spoil this kid and teach her all about the important things…like boys!"

Everyone laughed. Ricky walked over to Squid and hugged him. Then started talking in a whisper while Kandy and Ashley continued to talk about the baby.

"Dad how is she doing?"

"Ricky, I dunno. She has been getting worse, but she still has faith."

"That's mom for you. She never gives up on anything!"

"I know."

"Well, did the doctor say how much longer she had?"

Tears began filling in Squid's eyes but he quickly brushed them away.

"He said that he didn't know how she managed to last this long. The tumor is spreading from her brain through out her entire body. He said that it probably isn't long with the rate the cancer is spreading."

Ricky just looked at his feet.

"I'm really gonna miss her."

"Me too. Have Jesse or Nevaeh been here to see her?"

"Yah, Jesse was here last week and Nevaeh moved out here to help me take care of your mom. She will probably be over here soon. She normally comes over about this time."

"That's just like Nevaeh to be here to take care of mom. Her and mom were always closer than I could ever imagine."

"You're right, but sometimes I wish she wasn't here because I know it is killing her inside to see her mom like this."

Ricky walked over to his mom's bed and took her hand.

"How are you?"

Kandy laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that in such a sad tone? You're talking like I am already dead! Trust me I've still got a little bit of fire in me even though I am an old lady!"

Everyone laughed. Kandy always made the feel of the room improve by telling jokes like this and convincing everyone that she was ok.

One week later:

Kandy opened her eyes and looked around the medium sized room with very plain walls except for two brightly colored pictures that hung on the wall across from Kandy's bed they said 'get well soon nana! And were colored with crayons and had pictures of flowers and a little boy and his nana. Kandy looked at everyone in the room there were people standing around her bed looking really sad.

"What does everyone look so sad?"

Everyone jumped and spun around and faced Kandy. They all gathered closely around her bed and took turns giving her hugs and telling her they loved her. When it was Nevaeh's turn she started crying.

"Mom, we thought you were gone."

"You mean dead? Sorry guys, but it is gonna take more than a little bit of cancer to kill me!"

Everyone smiled, but the room still stayed sad. Everyone gathered around her bed and talked to Kandy telling her what was going on with them. Everyone was there including all of Kandy's children and their families and even her children children's families. The room was stuffed with tons of people. They talked like nothing was wrong with her, but Kandy felt weak and she knew something was wrong.

They talked all day and shared stories about when Kandy and Squid were younger. They laughed and tried their hardest to make everyone feel better. Kandy always prided herself on how much her family stuck together. Soon the room was filled with five other people. The rest of D-tent walked into the room carrying flowers and looking sad. They talked about their time at Camp Green Lake and they talked about Kandy when she was younger and how cute she was. Kandy was starting to feel better inside, but she felt worse than she ever had.

By the end of the day Kandy was more exhausted than she had ever felt. By one in the morning everyone had left to go back to their hotel rooms and they all kissed Kandy good night and told her how much they loved her. After they left it was just Kandy and Squid.

"Thanks for staying with me Squid."

"I could never leave you." Kandy began to cry and Squid hugged her. "Don't cry everything is going to be ok!"

"No Squid, for once in my life I don't think they are."

"No I know that they are going to be alright!"

"How do you know?"

"Because of my wish I mad back on our 50th wedding anniversary. I wished that I would never have to be without you."

"Well, I will always be with you, just not in physical form."

"No! I made a wish you are going to be alright!" Squid started to cry now. "You can't leave, you mean too much to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kandy reached up and wiped away Squid's tears.

"It's alright; you need to face it though this is the end."

Squid took Kandy's hand and wiped away her tears.

"No, this isn't the end. This is only the beginning."

"I am going to miss you Squid.

"Don't talk like this! You are going to be alright!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kandy started crying harder than before, and continued to cry until she fell asleep. Squid took her warm hand and laid his head on her bed while she slept. Squid kept holding her hand and crying until he too fell asleep. When he work up the next morning he looked at his wife and the first person he had ever loved and he felt her hand in his, only the warmth of her hand last night was replaced with a stony cold. As soon as he looked at his wife he knew she was gone. Squid started sobbing. When the nurse came in and found him she quickly got a doctor who confirmed his suspicions. Kandy was dead. Squid was a lone. The one person who meant the most to him was gone.

**I told you the next chapters were going to be sad! Try not to cry! I was crying and I was the one writing it! Ha-ha! Well anyways please review! I still have a chapter or two to put up and I really want to know what you think. This chapter is like the most important one out of all the stories because it is the first time Kandy and Squid are separated and they can't do anything about it. Please, please, please review this chapter! **


	14. The Funeral

**This is it. This is the end of the Kandy series. Please review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed espically brokenangel5713 for an idea in this chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed all the stories you guys rock! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! **

Four days later:

The rest of the family was gathered around the altar and the two caskets that occupied it. Everyone felt like crying. Slowly everyone took their seats in the small church as the priest took his place behind the human sized boxes.

"Welcome everyone; I am sorry that we have to join together today to celebrate such a sorrowful event. We are here not only to mourn, but to remember two amazing people. Kelly Christine Smith and Alan Jacob Smith were loved by many. Before we start the blessings there are a few people who would like to say a few words; first one of their best friends Rex."

X-ray got up from his spot in the front pew and walked to the podium. He took a deep breath and tried to settle the lump in his throat, once he cleared his throat and took another deep breath he began.

"Most of you called them Kelly and Alan, but to a few of us they were Kandy and Squid. Kandy and Squid were two of the most amazing people I have ever met. They had a love for each other that was so passionate that no matter what it was put through it was only strengthened. When I try to comprehend what has happened in the last three days nothing but misery is brought to my mind. I know the world is a little less bright without these two souls living on its grounds."

X-ray cleared his throat as the lump that occupied it grew in size.

"I remember the first time I saw both of them. Squid was a tall, gangly, and awkward kid at first, but his grew to be one of the best fathers, husband, scientist, and friend that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Squid, even though he was a little more quite than some of the other boys that I know, still showed me the best time every time I was with him, that is why we were such good friends from the beginning.

Kandy on the other hand was nothing close to quiet; as I am sure you all are aware."

There were quiet laughs heard through out the church. X-ray looked up from the notes he had made on a small piece of paper and saw the guys from d-tent smiling for what seemed like an hour until the moment passed only a second later.

"When I first saw Kandy I noticed her beauty, but as soon as I got to know her I knew that her outer appearance was only the beginning of such more beautiful things to come from her. She was truly one of the most caring and thoughtful people I have ever met. I know that there are others who need to speak, so I will make this short and sweet. Squid, Kandy thanks for all the laughs, good times, and support through everything you two are truly an inspiration to me and you will be missed for many years to come I am proud to say you were two of my best friends. Thank you."

There was an outburst of applause. When X-ray looked around he was relived that there were only a few people crying in the pews that surrounded the altar. He always hated to make people cry, and he thought that bringing tears to only a few people's eyes was considered a success. As X-ray took his seat quietly the priest got up and introduced one of Squid's coworkers at the lab. He talked for a few minutes mostly about what a fun person Squid was to work with, and then when he was finished Nevaeh was introduced. She got up from her seat and composed herself and walked up to the altar.

Nevaeh was just as beautiful as she was when she was born. She had the same striking looks and warm smile. As she took her place at the podium she calmed her small case of nerves and took a deep breath.

"To some of you they were Kelly and Alan, to others they were Kandy and Squid, but to me they were Mom and Dad. My mother and father were two of the most inspirational people I have ever known. Not only did they show the most compassionate love I have ever seen through out their entire life, but they showed that same love and compassion for me.

I was considered a miracle child when I was born. My father every single day prayed and thanked god for letting me live and be a part of his life. My mother went through an extremely painful, long, and dramatic labor to bring me into this world. They have done nothing short of everything for me, and I can only hope that I have given them a little pride in return.

When I was young I was very quite, but my father use to stick up for me when people tried to get me to talk. He use to say she is brilliant and when people would ask how he knew, I never said anything he would simply say her eyes tell everything. My mother use to help me through everything. She helped me through my first love, my first heart break, and my first moments of absolute joy. I don't know how many girls can say that their mother was their best friend, but I was proud to know that I can honestly say that my mother was my best friend."

Nevaeh stopped for a moment as she could feel the tears start to fall. She tried to hold them back, but they continued to fall harder.

"I would like to take a moment to thank all of you for coming out here to say good bye to my mom and dad. It really means a lot."

More tears fell as Nevaeh said this.

"When I first found out that my mother had cancer I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know what to think. How do you deal with your mother, best friend, and guardian getting cancer? We use to talk for hours on end late into the night, and I remember a conversation we had a few weeks ago. I asked her if she was afraid of dying, and she said that the only thing she was afraid of was having to life a life that didn't have the people she loved in it."

Nevaeh continued to cry, only the tears got more violent, and was joined by the tears of almost every other person in the room.

"I know that it would have meant a lot to her if she could have seen how many people considered her their friend."

Nevaeh smiled as she looked around the room.

"I also recall a similar conversation I had with my father. I asked him if everything was going to be alright, and he said as long as he had me, my mother and everyone else that was close to him things were going to be just fine."

Now everyone was crying. There was not a dry eye in the entire room. Nevaeh fought to keep going as she continued to let the tears fall freely.

"My mother once said that you cried when your soul was bleeding. I can see now that all of you are crying, and I know exactly what is hurting your soul. It is the same thing that hurt my father's soul and made his bleed to death. If you look at the tombstone it says his reason for death is unknown, well that is because it is impossible to prove death of a broken heart. My father loved my mother more than anything, and I wanted more than anything to be loved by someone, the way my father loved my mother, but it took something this tragic to realize that they were both loving me with the same love they had for each other, and now I find some comfort in that. I know that I am not alone, and I know that I will never have to face anything by myself. I can feel that my parents are with me and I hope that I can face life with half the courage that they have shown during their lives. I love you mom and dad, and I miss you, but I know everything is going to be alright. Some of you might think that this is the end of Kelly and Alan, but this is only the beginning. Thank you."

Nevaeh quickly got down from the podium and everyone clapped. There were tears in everyone's eyes. She took her seat next to her husband and broke down into tears. She was so sad, that she didn't think that anyone could understand. She was left, like everyone else who knew Kandy and Squid, alone and full of despair. After the priest said a few words and prayers everyone walked out into the cemetery. As each shovel was placed on the two caskets that were laid side by side slowly covered the wood it felt like a piece of everyone's heart was being buried with them too.

Once the ceremony was over, one by one flowers were placed on the graves and the shadows of people slowly faded until it was only D-tent remaining. Magnet walked over to Kandy and Squid's grave and placed a small bouquet of flowers and whispered.

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

Magnet took a step back and let Armpit through. He placed his flowers and wiped a tear from his eyes and tried to force a smile.

"Don't worry; I don't hate ya for leaving us like this. We still love ya. Oh yah and Squid, I guess that I can forgive you for all the times you beat me in pool."

Everyone laughed as Armpit stepped back and let Zigzag through. He set down his flowers and bent down so he was really close to the freshly dug dirty.

"You guys mean so much to me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that more often. I hope you are in a better place, you disserve it."

Zigzag wiped his tears and let through X-ray. X-ray's steps were slow and you could tell he was thinking. He squatted down next to graves and placed down a modest display of flowers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a better bouquet of flowers..." X-ray smiled to himself and then lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. "I don't really know what to say, it is too hard to say good-bye to your best friends, but I guess I will just tell you the truth. You guys were always my best friends and this world isn't as good without you. I hope you're finally at peace. I miss you guys, and I love you."

X-ray began to cry. As he turned around Armpit placed a hand on his shoulder.

"X-ray man, are you getting soft on us?"

"Nah, I have allergies."

Magnet laughed. "Then why are you crying? I didn't know that allergies did that to people." X-ray smiled through his tears.

"I guess I'm crying for the same reason you all are…I'm really gonna miss them."

The rest of the boys fell silent as the sun began to set in front of them. They each took another glance at their friend's graves and then turned and walked back to the parking lot. Looking at the four boys leave the cemetery, something felt wrong. It was obvious, there were two people missing from the group, a part of D-tent's heart was gone and it was not going unnoticed. Even though all of the boys felt a little emptier with Kandy and Squid gone, they also felt a little more reassured knowing that they were finally happy and were in a place that was worthy to have them in it. The boys walked side by side until they finally reached their cars. They said their good byes and promised that the next time they got together it would not be on a sad event, and one by one the remaining members of D-tent started their car and drove away, until only Magnet was left. He was probably the most heart broken of them all. He looked back at the cemetery and saw their graves poking out of the ground, and he smiled. The beauty of the sunset surrounded them and their final resting places were devoured by flowers. Magnet smiled and finally felt that everything was right. He took one last glance at the beauty that was surrounding him and his friends and laughed. Everything was finally alright.

The End


End file.
